1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing sensitive information, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for securing sensitive information with password protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices such as mobile phones, tablets, notebooks and laptops are rapidly expanding in use and function. The number of mobile phone subscriptions in developed nations is approaching 100%, with many of those mobile phones being smartphones. Smartphones allow users to perform a variety of tasks including internet browsing, picture taking, email communications, and even point of sale purchases. In addition, notebooks, tablets and other mobile devices are also widely used to perform many of the same tasks as mobile phones, but typically with a larger user interface display and often with different input devices such as a keyboard. As a result of the utilization of these mobile devices, users are able to remotely perform more tasks than ever before.